Nervous Interactions
by SparrowTail
Summary: Dragonborn (female) is back from winning the imperial war and her presence has been requested by Irileth at Dragonsreach. Lesbian story. Rated M for later smut, that is if me and Kit decide to continue on with the story. Feedback is encouraged
1. Chapter 1

Nervous couldn't even begin to describe how SosFelniir felt, but she hid it well behind her rigid stature and body language. She hadn't been home all morning because she'd been keeping Stormcloaks at bay; and after the war was won, the high elf was eager to rest and spend time with her family. SosFelniir was greeted at the door by her two adopted children, Blaise and Sofie, attached firmly at her waist with loving arms.  
"Ma!" Blaise chirped happily "You're home! I found something for you."

Blaise proceeded to hand his mother a fresh picked dragon's tongue.  
"Well that's very thoughtful, Blaise." Stated SosFelniir as she took off her Dark Brotherhood shrouded cowl.

The two kids scurried away after the brief exchange. SosFelniir took her belted sword off of her hips and threw it on the chair near the bookshelf. The sight of her husband always calmed her nerves. Ghorbash strolled confidently toward the Dragonborn. "Has the store made any money?" Inquired the exhausted high elf.

"Fortune smiles on us," rumbled the dark Orc. "Here's your half, love"

After being handed the coin purse, SosFelniir didn't bother looking in it. She stuffed it in her bag and kissed Ghorbash on the cheek. "I just need to head over to the Cloud District for a bit and I'll be home in time for lunch," said SosFelniir matter-of-factly.

Ghorbash simply nodded and strides back over to the dining table, seating himself and grasping his tankard. SosFelniir took a final look around and departed the house, leaving her sword behind.

~

The walk up to dragons reach felt longer than it should have. True, she was nervous to speak with Irileth, but she also felt an eagerness at the pit of her belly. SosFelniir pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the castle and slipped inside, turning around to gently close them. The high elf stalled for a moment, facing the door, her hand placed delicately on the door. She thought of where this interaction would lead. 'Gods, I'm almost not looking forward to this... Irileth always has a bite to her words.' She shook her head and spun around so she could get this little interaction over with.

Irileth was where she hoped, right at the jarl's side. 'At least I don't have to waste time looking around for her,' thought the Dragonborn to herself.

"You're late..." Spat the dark elf as SosFelniir approached her.

"I'm sorry, Irileth. I had to see my husband and children before I came here." Responded the Dragonborn, almost timidly.

Irileth's brow raised at the mentioning of SosFelniir's family, but she quickly shook the expression and continued speaking. "You are a welcome guest, but you must still respect the rules of the jarl's household..." Irileth trailed off and SosFelniir remained silent.

Irileth eyed her oddly and spoke again. "Regardless, thanks to your efforts, the Stormcloaks will no longer be a major threat to this hold. And Whiterun is still here because of you." Irileth stood with her back straight and her arms crossed, and waited for SosFelniir to say something.

The Dragonborn struggled to think of a viable response, but managed. "Y-yes, well, I'd do anything for my home."

Irileth didn't say anything after that, but instead walked over to the throne and bent over to pick up a decorated wine bottle that'd been placed behind the jarl's chair prior to SosFelniir's arrival. The high elf's eyes wandered everywhere, attempting to avoid gazing at the dark elf's leather clad ass. Irileth stood up and held the wine bottle with an outstretched arm, her dark red, expressionless eyes burned through the high elf. "I got this for you.." Said Irileth.

'Did her voice just falter?' Thought SosFelniir. 'She's not very good at this, is she?'

The high elf smiled and places her hand atop Irileth's hand, still grasping the bottle. SosFelniir looked at her with soft eyes and Irileth's gaze dropped to the floor. The high elf blushed and closed the space between them, placing a kiss on Irileth's cheek. When SosFelniir pulled away slightly, Irileth looked up, shocked, but didn't move. The Dragonborn merely smiled sweetly at her and spoke up.

"I appreciate the gesture, Irileth."

Irileth just stared at her for a moment and let her gaze wander to the high elf's lips. Just then, Irileth immediately dropped the spiced wine to the floor. The glass shattered and maroon liquid littered the spot where the bottle connected with the floor. The dark elf moved forward and replaced her gaze with her mouth upon SosFelniir's lips in a fiery kiss. The high elf considered it for a moment before lacing her hands through Irileth's red hair and kissing the dark elf back passionately. When they stopped, neither of them moved. They simply stood there in each other's arms with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. "I-I should get back t-to my family now." The high elf stammered. "I promised I'd be home for lunch..."

Irileth looked almost crushed as SosFelniir started walking away. SosFelniir had only taken a few steps before running back to kiss Irileth once more "Meet me in at the stables tonight." Huffed the Dragonborn breathily. She then sprinted out of Dragon's Reach.

Irileth was left standing by the throne with a permanent blush gracing her face; and for the first time in a long time, she smiled to herself. She stared at the floor as she returned to the chart room to continue her work with the Jarl.


	2. Chapter 2

Irileth stood behind the stables, shaking in her fur and leather boots. An occasional glance was shot over the corner of the stable building just outside of Whiterun. There was a light rain falling slowly and a wall torch lit up the quiet area behind the stables. A guard strolled by and Irileth pressed herself against the wall to hide. When she turned to peek over the corner of the wall again, she was met face-to-face with bright amber eyes and honeyed skin. Irileth took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed the high elf by the arm, dragging her out of the prying eyes of any potential guards walking by.

"Are you mad?" Barked Irileth in a harsh whisper. "One of the guards might question why you're stalking the city at night!"  
But Irileth's angry expression quickly dissipated when she met the almost pouty gaze from SosFelniir. The Dragonborn merely smirked lightly and said:

"Mad as Sheogorath.."  
SosFelniir tangled her hands in Irileth's red hair again and kissed her hard, sending them both staggering backwards until the dark elf's back hit the stone wall with a thud.  
The Dragonborn ran her hands along Irileth's body and slipped a thigh between her legs, pressing up. Irileth, taken slightly aback by the high elf's lack of timid nature that she always seemed to possess, melted into the kiss.

"Mmmhm," The dark elf moaned into SosFelniir's mouth and placed her hands on the back of the Dragonborn's neck, pulling her closer.

SosFelniir trailed kisses past the corner of Irileth's mouth and moved downward, kissing and nipping at her neck and jawline. Irileth's eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back to allow SosFelniir better access.  
The high elf slipped her hand past the lining of her armor on her hips and started stroking her already dripping core. SosFelniir stopped kissing the dark elf for a moment and stared deeply into her blood eyes, bringing the two fingers to her mouth. Irileth whimpered with her low tone of voice as she watched this beautiful Altmer lick Irileth's wetness clean off of her hand. "What if someone should see us?" Whispered Irileth loudly.

SosFelniir completely ignored her question. She slowly descended until she was on her knees, and her gaze met Irileths waistline. She ran her hands slowly up and down the dark elf's thighs and looked up at her. Irileth was blushing profusely. The Dragonborn grinned and pulled up Irileth's leather-studded skirt and took small steps forward, letting the armor fall over her and cover her upper half. SosFelniir hooked her hands behind the dark elfs upper thighs and kissed her belly gently. Irileth bit her lip and dug her nails into the stone wall behind her. Suddenly, Irileth took a sharp breath and her knees threatened to collapse under her. SosFelniir had licked a single line up the length of Irileths dripping core.  
Then, she bit down on the Dumner's inner thigh. "Beg.." She whispered and ran her tongue along the spot she bit down on to soothe it.

"P-Please..." Whimpered the usually collected and stone cold dark elf. Her voice was low and sensual.

The Dragonborn blew cold air onto Irileth's hot cunt, and ran her hands up the swell of her ass. "Please, what?" she whispered back, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Touch me... please," Irileth lifted her left leg and lay it over SosFelniir's shoulder. "Make me cum," the sternness in her voice returning for a brief moment.  
Irileth used her leg to pull SosFelniir closer to her and the high elf obliged happily; her mouth connected to her throbbing clit, hard. Irileth threw her head back and closed her eyes, opening her mouth in a silent outcry. The coolness of the light drizzle against her face was a welcome contrast to the heat of her pussy in the Dragonborn's mouth. SosFelniir reached down and started touching herself and circling Irileth's clit with her tongue. Her tongue danced around Irileth's entrance, teasing gently before she thrust her tongue deep inside of her.

"Ahhh-" moaned Irileth, "Gods, you feel amazing..."  
SosFelniir began pumping her tongue inside the dark elf as far as it could go, her teeth hitting Irileths throbbing clit with every thrust. She could feel Irileth's calf muscles tighten against her back and SosFelniir took this as her encouragement to quicken her pace; both on herself and her new lover.

"Mmhmm," moaned SosFelniir into Irileth's core.  
Irileth bit her lip hard and she felt her orgasm approaching, threatening to send her over the edge. She tried to hold off, but the feeling of the rain and SosFelniir between her legs was too much.

"Sos, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" said Irileth between moans and staggered breaths.  
Just as Irileth was about to cum, SosFelniir whispered a word into her, so quiet, it was unable to be heard from where Irileth was in correlation to the high elf. Irileth could feel the power of the force against her clit, and it sent her flying off the handle. Suddenly, all time had begun to slow down. Irileths orgasm lasted for what felt like centuries, she threw her head back and bit her hand to muffle any moans threatening to escape and alert a possible nearby guard. The word that SosFelniir had whispered ever so softly into Irileth, was "Tiid."

This was the Dragon Shout that could slow down time itself. Irileth's veins were pumping white, hot fire and she could still feel her orgasm ripping through her. When time fell back into place again, Irileth was barely able to stand. SosFelniir quickly got out from under her and pressed against her on the wall to hold her up. She kissed her dark elf softly and tenderly. Irileth could taste herself on her lover's mouth. SosFelniir traced her tongue along Irileth's bottom lip, begging it to open.

Irileth succumbed and opened her mouth wider for the Dragonborn. Their tongues met eagerly in a hot, open kiss. SosFelniir was the first to pull away, taking Irileth's lower lip in her teeth and letting go, her hips still holding the dark elf up against the wall. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Irileth broke the silence. She looked down slightly. "I should get back to Dragonsreach, I have to get up early tomorrow and work on some plans with Jarl Balgruuf about-"  
She was cut off by SosFelniir's lips against hers.

"Its okay," Whispered the high elf. "We can continue this," She gestured to themselves with a wave of her hand. "Another time.." she trailed off and kissed Irileth's cheek once more before slipping over the corner of the stable wall and disappearing into the shadows; leaving Irileth to find her own way past the guards' prying eyes.


End file.
